The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever!
The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever! is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 4th September 1995. Description Can you believe it? All of your favourite characters on one video Friends old and new; from Noddy and Clangers to Fireman Sam, Pingu, The Little Polar Bear and others - all squeezed into over hours of tip-top toddler funtime. And incredibly there's more - a full story from The Animals of Farthing Wood, Spider!, William's Wish Wellingtons and songs from Nursery Rhyme Time! Now that's why it's called the greatest BBC children's videos ever! Episodes * Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother * Pingu's New Kite * Spider in the Bath * William's Wish Wellingtons: William the Conkeror * The Clangers: Fishing * Nursery Rhyme Time (excerpt) * Noddy and the Special Key * Funnybones: Bumps in the Night * Hairy Jeremy: Ice to See You * Little Polar Bear: The Egg * The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Adventures of Fox (compilation) Credits *Fireman Sam: Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Limited for S4C and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Limited 1985 Film © S4C 1991. *Pingu: © 1995 EDITOY/SRG. *Spider: © Hiddert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. *William's Wish Wellingtons: A Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Production. *The Clangers: Film by Smallfilms. *Nursery Rhyme Time: Animation: Ealing Animation. *Noddy: © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. *Funnybones: Produced by Cartwn Cymru Cyf. for S4C- Channel 4 Wales in association with Heinemann Litmited and BBC Enterprises. Funnybones characters and stories © Allan and Janet Ahlberg and Andre Amstutz 1980. Film © S4C, William Heinemann Limited, BBC Enterprises 1992. *Hairy Jeremy: © Pierre Scarella 1992. *The Little Polar Bear: A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *The Animals of Farthing Wood: Production: Telemagination - London, La Fabrique - Montpellier. Trailers # VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever! title card # Fireman Sam intro # Start of Spot of Bother (1990) Closing # End of The Adventures of Fox # The Animals of Farthing Wood closing # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty & Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: © S4C Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Spider Spider: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:William's Wish Wellingtons: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Andrew Sachs (William's Wish Wellingtons Narrator) Category:The Clangers Category:Oliver Postgate (Clangers Narrator) Category:Nursery Rhyme Time Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Funnybones Category:Funnybones: © S4C Category:Griff Rhys Jones (Funnybones Narrator) Category:Hairy Jeremy Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Jimmy Hibbert (The Little Polar Bear Narrator) Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch)